


Protecting the Great Seal

by fullnight



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullnight/pseuds/fullnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is prompted by a strange girl in his dreams to protect the Great Seal. Tony agrees and he doesn't know what he's getting into. Between the Invasion of New York, fighting Loki, and fending off shadows he's bitten off more than he can crew. Takes place almost three years after persona 3 and immediately after Persona 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on Fanfiction.net and is this the rewritten version. I still need a beta and I don't know how long this will be.

Prologue: 

In the Space Between Worlds:

The stars shined in the small cosmos. The area painted in colors that made little sense to mortals. It had been almost three years since the day he had been imprisoned here. Not imprisoned, but he had volunteered to take the role the world needed of him. The Great Seal hung stiffly in the chains of the door.

Elizabeth looked on in sadness, at least what was as close as she could get. Elizabeth was concerned for the boy. She defeated any shadows that would approach him. She would give him more time till he could be released from his duty or she could find a way to release him. 

“Don’t worry I will save you.” She said confidently. 

“You are the Gatekeeper then?” A deep baritone voice rang out behind her. She turned and frowned at the creature behind her. 

“Those who are mortal do not belong here in the Space Between Worlds.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. 

“I am not mortal, I am here to serve My Lady.” It replied. 

“Well you are not welcome here.” Elizabeth said back looking unimpressed.


	2. Tony's Mission

‘Forgive me.’ The voice echoed in the empty black space. Tony Stark frowned. He looked around it was pitch black. It didn't feel so depressing or actually bad to be in this dark void. It just was black. 

Suddenly as if someone had flipped a switch. The area was flooded with light. He stared at the sky or he hoped it was the sky. It looked like someone had painted a universe void of plants with tiny stars and what looked like cosmic gases floated overhead. 

“Oh, good you are here. I’m was afraid he wouldn't help me. I am Elizabeth and I have a mission for you, Tony Stark.” A woman said who walked into Tony’s vision. She looked about twenty, she had piercing yellow eyes and wore a blue dress. She was smirking at him and didn't even looked all that threatening. She looked like a book worm carrying around the huge leather bound book. 

“Are you listening to me? If not I’ll go offer this mission to Mr. Rogers, he might be a better person to carry it out.” She said tilting her head slightly.

“Mission? Lady, I might be a hero, but this is a little intrusive don’t you think, butting into my dreams. Not that I am complaining though you’re quite a looker.” Tony said looking up her up and down. She rolled her eyes. 

“I suppose that was supposed to be a complement. I don’t have time for that. You either accept this mission or you don’t either way your world will be thrown into chaos relatively soon.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. She gave him a smile when she say the wheels in Tony’s mind start to turn. 

“But, of course if you’re too scared.” She said. 

Tony glared at her and huffed.

“What is it?” 

“Your mission if you chose to accept it is to find the Great Seal and protect it from those who would wish it harm. To used it against your world in anyway, it’s powers is that great Stark. I have freed the Great Seal, though at the current moment it’s not strong enough to protect itself. The door must not be opened Mr. Stark. Your world will end if the Great Seal is broken.” Elizabeth explained. 

“What does the Great Seal look like?” 

“A Japanese student, Minato Arisato. You will find The Seal soon enough,” Elizabeth said tilting her head again to the side as if she heard something. “Our time is up, Mr. Stark. I do hope to see you again. Minato is at a hospital in New York please hurry to him, you don’t have much time before what’s after him tries to kill him.” 

Tony woke up in his bent house in Stark Tower. He looked around expecting to see Elizabeth thinking that he had picked the girl up and was having strange dreams, but there was not one. He walked out into his kitchen and got a cup of coffee. 

'Sir, Good Morning. Into days news there has been minor out breaks of Apathy Syndrome through out the city. Also sir, you are aware you are exhibiting some of the symptoms.' 

"Stop worrying Jarvis, I am fine. I don't have Apathy Syndrome. I'm not feeling all that bad, just hung over. Do me a favor buddy, review the security cameras and tell did I bring anyone home last night?" 

'Right away sir.' Tony sipped at his coffee as he waited. 'No sir, you did not bring anyone home last night. Also no one entered or exited your floor after you came home last night.'

“ Thank you Jarvis, do a search on Minato Arisato for me.” Tony said.

‘Right away sir,’ The AI replied. 

The plasma in the kitchen turned on and the information started to stream. Jarvis made a noise like a sigh. 

‘I’m sorry sir, there is something preventing me from finding anything on Minato Arisato.’ 

The screen flashed ‘No Data Found.’ 

“Is it S.H.I.E.L.D?” He asked.

‘No sir, it’s another group, I cannot find anything else about it even its name sir.’ Jarvis said. Tony frowned. 

“Thanks buddy, could you open the S.H.I.E.L.D main frame for me?” 

‘Of course sir, do you want me to search the main frame for Minato Arisato?’

Tony nodded and the AI opened to search bar and the S.H.I.E.L.D logo appeared. A file popped open on the screen. A small grainy photo appeared, accompanied by an article . A child no older than six sat in a hospital bed, he was bandaged up and looked miserably at the camera. 

‘Minato Arisato,  
Age six was found in a car on a bridge in Tatsumi Port, Japan. His parents had been killed in a car accident and he was the only survivor. He spoke of a blond robot girl that had protected him from some black monsters that had killed his parents. The doctors thought the traumatic event of seeing his family die in front of him triggered a psychotic break. He was sent away to stay with relatives. He was then sent back to Tatsumi Port, Japan for his junior year of high school, he was reported missing at the end of his senior year by his school. His dorm mates though heart broken did not know of his whereabouts, all of his things were left behind, but his journal was missing. The police have yet to close his case. ‘ 

“Can you get a full profile for me buddy from the data base of is this all we got?” 

‘The school gave the police his medical records and some personal information, I can believe I can access it sir.’ 

On the screen appeared:

Minato Arisato  
Date of birth: Unknown, 1992  
Age: 17 (at time of disappearance)  
Height: 170 cm (5’7”)  
Blood Type: O  
Personality: Quiet, Calm  
Test scores: Senior year 1# 100% overall test scores  
Junior year 2# 100% overall test scores  
Clubs: Art, Sowing, Drama, Student Council and Kendo Club  
Counselor's notes: Student is exceptionally bright, though a transfer student has made quick friends with most kids in the class. He answers all questions with a courteous to the point answer and does not doze off in class. He has knowledge beyond his years and is determined and focused.  
Nurse’s notes: Comes in sick, but not very often enough to warrant any call to home. He’s usually got a minor allergy or a simple summer cold. Dorm Supervisor has called in at least twice from him, but nothing major to report. 

“Wow the kid and a relatively boring life besides his parent's death.” Tony muttered and picked up a tablet and browsed the newspaper. 

‘Sir, I have found another record. It was just entered into a public database. It’s about Mr. Arisato is at General Mercy Hospital.’ Jarvis stated . 

“Call them up Jarvis, I have to go see this kid.”


	3. Minato's Awaking

Minato Arisato had awoken to a white ceiling and he felt it was mocking it. It offered no indication of where he was and what he was to do. Nor did the rest of the room really tell him anything expect he was in a hospital maybe. It was still silent and he hated the silence. He longed for his MP3 player or even just a book to stare at, something to keep him from going crazy. He was just about to scream or try to find a way to get someone to come into the room when a small hand grasped his. He looked over to the chair next to his bed and there sat a familiar face. 

A small child, with pale skin, black hair and a small mole under his left eye. He wore striped black and white PJ’s and he swung his leg back and forth in a child-like gesture.

“Hello, it’s been a while.” His voice pierced the silence. 

“Pharos?” He asked.

The child nodded with a smile. “You can call me Ryoji. I think that name suits me better now.” 

“What are you doing here? Didn’t you leave when we defeated you?” Minato asked. 

“I did, but you know I’m still your friend. She’s quite passionate about saving you. When you were released I sought to help you as well. Nyx bid me to anyway; she has found you the most excellent gatekeeper. Your friend guarding the door will hold off the shadows till you are safe again. As Nyx has a soft spot for those who deem it their jobs to protect their worlds and those that attempt to conquer death in a way you did.” 

“Did the one guarding the door free me as well?” He asked. 

“Yes, Nyx allowed her too.” 

“So Elizabeth is behind this. What of my friends?” 

“They are out in the world doing good as they promised to lighten the burden on you. They did vow to continue to go on living for you.” He said. “It’s very scary how close you came to death again.” 

“That’s not shocking,” He said and he felt the creepings sensation of tiredness closing in on him. He could barely could keep his eyes open. “Ryoji, I’m so tired.” 

“That would be traveling between the worlds. It tends to be a drain on anyone.” He replied and he patted Minato on the head. “Don’t worry; I’ll make your time here less stressful promise,” 

The doctor came in to check him over quietly. As Minato slept Tony Stark was on his way down to Mercy General to talk to him. 

 

In the Velvet Room: 

“Welcome to the Velvet room. I am Margaret, your destiny though it has not changed, a journey has presented itself. The Fool Arcana has once again been released into the world. Your friend that took up your mantel as the user of the Fool Arcana should be feeling your presence in the world again.” The woman said who was sitting in the blue seat of what looked like a limousine. 

Minato blinked at her confused. She looked a lot like Elizabeth and was dressed in a similar outfit that made him smile. He remembered her from the time he had been tested by her. 

“Wasn't this an elevator last time?” He asked looking around taking in his surroundings. He was looking around the limousine it had a minibar and he felt thirsty. He was very tempted to take something from the room, but decided against it since Igor was missing. 

“Yes, but your destiny needed space to flourish then. This room is for a much smaller journey and also to keep us moving along your path. Now tell me do you have any questions for me?” 

“Yes, my personas are they still available?” He asked as he spotted the Persona Compendium in her lap. 

“No, the ones you have collected are with my sister and are no longer available to you while she still holds your book. You have one persona on you. When you need him he will come to you.” 

“Where is Igor, he’s usually here to greet me and make me sign a contract or to tell me something equally unpleasant about my journey?” Minato asked. Margaret smiled at him sweetly. 

“The Master is away at the moment, but I’d like to tell you that the world you are in is about to change. You should arm yourself once again with social links and the personas they bring. I will record the personas and social links you gather in my book.” She said.

“Thank you Margaret, can you tell me anything else?” He asked. 

“Those who were once your social links might once again be in your path, but do not dwell on them too long, as they are already on your side though their positions in your life have changed. I bid you farewell, as it is time that you leave, I will see you again dear guest.” 

Minato’s vision faded and he fell into unconsciousness again.


	4. Meeting Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the repost of chapter and I also had some out of order, I'm trying figure this out, this is my first story on here.

It was quiet in the Space Between Worlds. Elizabeth frowned this was new. It was never this quiet; it was like the universe knew something was wrong. She felt him as he passed into the space. 

Thanos appeared in front of her as she stood just before the door. He growled at her. He was bigger than her and he knew he could fight her physically, but he would not judge this “Mortal” thing on looks alone, that’s what leads to downfall underestimating your opponent. 

“Insolent girl, why do you stand in my way?” He hissed at her.

“Why shouldn't I? You haven’t been nice to me or my friend you threatened to kill last time we spoke or have you forgotten your little speech about destroying the Great Seal. Elizabeth said sharply. 

She saw he was preparing to attack her. She frowned and she started to flip through her book.

“What are you doing?” He asked growing angry. 

“Looking for something fitting to kick you out of here; I do not take kindly to visitors to this space that wish harm on me or my friends.” She said and pulled out a small blue card out. “I guess I’ll have to eat the cost of this card.”

Her smile was cocky and she let the card hover in front of her. She crushed it in her hand. 

“Thanotos!” She called.

Behind her a giant black figure, bearing the weight of coffins and wielding a scythe appeared in the blue light that surrounded her. 

“What is that?” Thanos inquired.

Elizabeth just pointed at him. “Thanotos, escort him from here now!” She ordered. 

“This isn't over brat.” Thanos proclaimed as he disappeared as the persona moved to strike.

“Trust me, I know it isn't.” She said and Thanotos leaned over her and she smiled up at the persona. “We have our work cut out for us don’t we?” 

 

Mercy General:

Tony Stark stood at the front desk, the head nurse glared at him. Her eyes never left him as he played with his expensive phone that he had made. Pepper and Happy came up behind him. 

“Excuse me Nurse, my name is Pepper Potts. We are here to see Minato Arisato.  
“I’m Head Nurse Sayoko Uehara, if you are really here to see him you have to fill out these forums and then talk to Doctor Brad Pitt.” She said. 

“Really Brad Pitt is going to be this kid’s doctor he must be something special.” Tony laughed. Pepper elbowed him in the side when she caught the nurse glaring at him. 

“I’m really sorry about him. Can I please have the forums?” Pepper asked.

“Fine, but be sure he fills all of them out and signs them. I won’t let anyone go back to see him unless they have been done properly. So don’t you dare bring them up to me unless they are done correctly.” 

“Thank you.” Pepper said pushing Tony away from the desk and into the waiting room. Pepper quickly wrote down all the information. She handed the forums to Tony who signed them and then carried them up to Nurse Uehara. 

“This way,” she said leading them to a Doctor Pitt’s office.

“Doctor Pitt, these people are here to see Minato Arisato.” She said.

“So Brad, what can you tell me about Minato?” Tony asked. Pepper just sighed. 

“I really shouldn't tell you anything as you are not the boy’s guardian. Though there is no one really to care for the boy in the states. It seems you've already moved to have temporary guardianship of him, till the state can find him a permanent guardian that is better suited.” Dr. Pitt said looking Tony up and down. 

“Oh you wound me Brad.” Tony said putting a hand over his heart. Dr. Pitt just stared at him blankly. 

“Please Dr. Pitt, can you tell us about Mr. Arisato?” Pepper interrupted and put her hand on Tony’s arm.

“Mr. Arisato, is not in any medical danger. He’s pale as though he has never gone outside since he’s been gone. He looks about the same as when he disappeared. Wherever he’s been he has been well taken care of. Despite the lack of vitamin D. It still bothers me. He will not speak to just anyone. Only our Head Nurse can even get him to talk. He’s been very quiet much like a traumatized child would be.” Dr. Pitt said. 

“May we see him soon?” Pepper asked.

“Of course , but do not be alarmed if he does not want to talk to you.” Dr. Pitt said. 

Dr. Pitt quietly walked them to a glass door across from him office. Inside the hospital room sat a young boy with short blue hair, his skin was pale. He was starting at a small book on a rolling table that was placed over his bed. He looked extremely bored and he turned the page of the book. Nurse Uehara stood next to his bedside and she was talking to him. He smiled and spoke back without looking up. When he looked up and his eyes meet Tony’s. He frowned and went back to his book. Nurse Uehara looked at what he had looked at and she glared at Tony and walked out of the room.

“You hurt him, I hurt you.” She said and walked to the end of the hall. 

“That was unexpected.” Dr. Pitt said. 

Tony strolled in and pulled the chair from against the wall next to him around and sat backwards in it. 

“Hey kid, what do you say you and me, ditching this place and find us some fun and possibly some girls.” Tony said. 

“I think leaving this place would be nice, but the girls I shall let you have.” Minato said softly. “I’m sure that my girlfriend will be very angry at me if I cheat on her.” Minato replied. 

“Girlfriend, I bet you’re quite the ladies’ man when you aren't around her.” Tony said.

“Other girls have told me, I do have a charm, but I’d rather not push my luck my girlfriend can be rather violent.” He said and he stared at Tony. “I’m sorry to ask this, but what is your name?” 

“I’m Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy and Ironman.” Tony said with a wave of his hand. 

“You are the man they are constantly talking about on the news. The hero, I've been seeing. If you don’t mind I have another question.”

“What?”

“Those people out there staring at us, I take they do not know of your deal with Elizabeth. Who are they to you if you do not trust them enough to tell them of her or your mission?”

“Well, Brad is my newest acquaintance and your doctor, but Pepper’s been with me forever and Happy is my bodyguard. It’s not that I don’t trust them it’s just I don’t think I could tell a girl blue dress pulled me into a dream world and told me to save you. Pepper already thinks I’m on the edge of the deep end and I rather not go to the loony bin.” Tony explained. 

“I see,” He said. “I have much to tell you before midnight tonight so please I wish to get out of this hospital as quickly as possible. I do not enjoy most of the staff’s company mostly because they treat me like I can’t speak English. With the exception of Nurse Uehara, but she is the Devil arcana.” Minato said. 

Tony narrowed his gaze. “Kid that's kind of harsh to call her the devil isn't it.” 

“You misunderstand me, Mr. Stark. I’m not saying she is the devil. Her personality and situation is close to that of the meaning of the Tarot card. I can explain it later, but now I wish to leave. I fear it might not be safe to stay here much longer.” Minato said and he turned back to the book he had been reading. 

“I’ll get Bard to release you then.” Tony said and he quickly went to get Dr. Pitt. Glancing back he saw Minato looking at the chair next to him speaking to it. Tony frowned and he turned away. It wasn't his place to ask what was up with the kid, just not yet anyway.


End file.
